


baylihan sa santa peregrina

by chogiwalaakongmaisip



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwalaakongmaisip/pseuds/chogiwalaakongmaisip
Summary: sayawan. ibigan. baylihan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	baylihan sa santa peregrina

**Author's Note:**

> eto na ang pinakahihintay nating sayawan. sana ma-enjoy niyo as much as i enjoyed writing this part. for months, tinago ko ito at ngayon excited na akong ibahagi sa inyo ito.
> 
> sana tumiming ang tugtog!!! hehe huwag niyo muna i-play yung tugtog until you start reading. again, namnamin niyo.
> 
> enjoy!!! sayawan naaa!!! <3
> 
> \- march

Tahimik na silang lahat at kahit hindi man nagsasalita, lahat ay excited.

Naririnig na nila ang tugtog at nakikita na nila ang paiba-ibang kulay ng ilaw.

“Dito ko na ba kayo ibababa?”

“Ano ho?” Medyo lumapit si Jongin kay Kuya Noy kasi hindi niya na ito gaanong marinig sa lakas ng tugtog.

“Dito na ba kayo bababa?”

“Ahh. Oo po. Sige po, dito nalang. Mukhang masikip na po kasi kung sa mismong entrance.”

Nag-park si Kuya Noy at isa-isa na silang bumaba.

“Ako po ang tatawag sa’yo mamaya, Kuya Noy.”

“Sige, Jade. Mag-iingat kayo ah.”

“Opo. Ingat din po sa pagmamaneho.”

Hinintay nilang makaalis si Kuya Noy at Tumingin si Jongdae sa kanilang tatlo.

“Ano? Tara? Game?”

“TARA NA POOO!!!” Ang laki-laki ng ngiti ni Jongin at mukhang excited na excited na talaga siya.

Nauna silang dalawa ni Jongdae at nakasunod naman si Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

Medyo nagdalawang-isip pa si Chanyeol kung kukunin niya ba ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

“Tara, Koy?”

“Hmm?”

Chanyeol offered his hand and smiled.

“Tara?”

Baekhyun grinned and took his hand.

Magkahawak-kamay silang pumasok sa municipal gym na tinakpan at pinalibutan ng trapal.

Napansin agad ni Baekhyun ang dami ng motor na nakahilera sa labas. May nakaabang din na sasakyan ng pulis sa labas kaya medyo kampante na siyang safe naman ang sayawan.

“Andito ata si Mayor.”

“Bakit mo nasabi?”

“Daming escort sa labas eh.”

“Wait. Yung Mayor, sumasali ng baylihan?”

“Oo naman. Mabait yung Mayor dito at halos ka-edad lang natin.”

“Gwapo ba? Hehe!”

Tumigil sa kakalakad si Chanyeol at tumingin kay Baekhyun.

“Hindi. Mas gwapo ako.”

“Hahaha! Galit ka na niyan?”

“Kung pwede lang piringan na kita para wala kang makitang iba.”

“Hahaha! Nakakatakot ka naman pala.”

“Hehe! Joke lang, syempre.”

Pagkapasok nila, nagulat si Baekhyun sa dami ng taong sumasayaw. Halos gitgitan na yung iba pero nakikita niyang tuwang-tuwa naman sila.

“Wow.” Natigilan siya sa nakita.

“Dami, diba?”

Tumango siya at mas lalong humigpit ang hawak kay Chanyeol.

“Okay ka lang ba?”

“Oo. Huwag mo lang akong bitiwan kasi nahihilo ako kapag maraming tao at madilim.”

“Okay. Hawak lang ng mabuti.”

Sumunod sila kay Jongdae at Jongin na naghahanap ng lugar para matambayan.

Mahigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa kanya at nararamdaman niyang safe na safe siya. Palaging ganoon. Kapag magkahawak ang kamay nila, parang walang ibang pwedeng manakit sa kanya.

Marami-rami rin silang nadaanan at halos lahat sila ay napapalingon sa lalaking hawak ang kamay niya.

“Dapat pala siguro ako yung may dalang maraming piring.”

“Ha?”

“Wala.”

“Ano nga?”

“Marami kasing tumitingin sa’yo eh.”

“Hahaha! Ayaw mo?”

“Hindi naman sa ay-“

“Huwag kang mag-alala. Sa’yo nga lang ako papalag, diba?”

Natawa si Baekhyun. Lagi talaga siyang talo sa mga hirit ni Chanyeol.

Sa wakas, nakahanap din si Jongdae at Jongin ng pwesto. Sumasayaw na ang dalawa ng pakonti-konti, sabay sa tugtog. Yung mga tugtog na para kay Baekhyun, masyadong luma at pang-disco talaga.

Sa may gilid ng stage ay may isang mataas na mesa na walang upuan. Katabi nila ang speakers kaya masyadong malakas ang tugtog. Wala silang choice dahil halos lahat ng sulok ng gym ay may nagkukumpulan ng magbabarkda o mag-jowa. 

“Ilang baso kukunin ko?” Tanong ni Jongin habang hinuhubad ang bag na dala.

“Tatlo. Pass nga lang muna ako.” Jongdae made the ‘X’ sign with his fingers habang sumasayaw at tumitingin sa paligid.

“Okay po. Sige po, aalis na ako.”

“Teka. Yeong, samahan mo nga ‘tong si Nini baka sumabit sa ibang kwentuhan.”

“Bakit ako?”  
“Bakit hindi?”

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol at mas lumapit kay Jongdae.

Hindi na sila gaanong nagkakarinigan dahil nga halos nasa tapat na sila ng speakers.

“Papayag akong samahan si Nini pero huwag mong iiwan si Bengkoy dito. Lagot ka sakin.”

“Grabe siya! Oo na, oo na! Sige na. Tsupe!”

Halos hindi bitiwan ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

“Sige na, okay lang ako dito. Ano ka ba, andyan naman si Jongdae.”

“Babalik agad ako. Huwag ka maghanap ng iba.”

“Gagi.”

Umalis na si Chanyeol at Jongin at ginamit ni Jongdae ang chance na ‘yon para makausap si Baekhyun.

“Koy.”

“Hmm?” Medyo inilapit ni Baekhyun ang tenga kay Jongdae kasi malakas ang tugtog.

Lumapit si Jongdae sa kanya at tiningnan siya ng direcho.

“Koy, sabihin mo nga sa akin. Yung seryosong sagot ah.”

“Sige, ano yan?” Medyo kabado si Baekhyun sa tono ng tanong ni Jongdae.

“Anong meron sa inyo ni Yeong?”

Totoo nga, parang tumalon ang puso niya sa direchahang tanong niya.

“Uhh… magkaibigan kami?”

Umirap si Jongdae at alam ni Baekhyun na he won’t take that for an answer.

“Magkaibigan talaga kami.”

“Magkaibigan na naghoholding hands at nagbubulungan na akala niyo kayo lang yung tao sa mundo?”

“Maingay kasi kanina.”

“He! Sa sasakyan, maingay? Lokohin mo lolo mo.”

Tumawa si Baekhyun pero seryoso pa rin ang mukha ni Jongdae kaya natigil din ang pagtawa niya.

“Sinasabi ko sa’yo, Bengkoy, kahit hindi niyo sabihin alam kong nagkakamabutihan na kayong dalawa.”

Tumingin siya kay Jongdae.

“Bilang bestfriend ni Yeong, alam kong kilala mo siya, Jade…”

Tumango si Jongdae at hinayaan na magpatuloy sa pagsasalita si Baekhyun.

“Sa tingin mo, seryoso siya sa mga ginagawa niya ngayon?”

“Na ano?”

“Wala ba siyang sinasabi sa’yo?”

Napakunot-noo si Jongdae, nag-iisip.

“Hmm… To start off, sinabi niyang gusto ka niya… Sobra.”

Kinilig si Baekhyun. Iba pala kapag sa iba nanggaling.

“Okay… tapos?”

“Si Yeong kasi, hindi siya masalita. More on actions yun.”

Iniisip ni Baekhyun, both yung ginagawa ni Chanyeol - malakas ang loob magsabi at maalaga sa kanya.

“Paano naman, Jade kung both?”

“Both?”

“Sinasabi niya at hindi rin siya nagkulang sa gawa.”

Napangiti si Jongdae na makahulugan. Yung tipong ngiti na may nalaman.*

“Ahh… Kapag both…”  
“Anooo?”  
“Seryoso na talaga ‘yan.”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung yung kabog ba ng dibdib niya ay dahil sa mga sinabi ni Jongdae o sa lakas ng tugtog na galing sa malaking speakers.

Tumingin siya sa malayo at pilit na hinanap ang dalawa. Wala pa namang sign na babalik ang mga ‘yon kaya nagtanong siya nang nag-tanong.

“Jade.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Naging ganito na ba siya sa iba?”

Jongdae scratched his chin, nag-isip.

“Sa duration ng pagkakaibigan namin, hindi ko pa siya nakitang ganito ka gaan ang aura.”  
“Lagi ba siyang malungkot dati? Hindi ba tumatawa? Ganon?”

“Of course may mga times na nagkakatuwaan kami sa resort, nagkukulitan pero bumabalik pa rin siya sa pagkalugmok at the end of the day. Lungkutin talaga siya. Siguro kung section kami sa elementary, siya yung nasa Grade 1 - Malungkutin. Ganon.”

“HAHAHA! Eh ikaw?”  
“Grade 1 - Bida-bida. Ganon.”  
“Ganon. Hahaha!”

“Now that I think about it, mukhang hindi na nadadalas ang pag-inom ni Yeong lately…”

Napaisip din si Baekhyun.

“Dati ba, gabi-gabi?”

“Araw, gabi… tayong dalawa… Hehe! Joke! Araw. Gabi. Maaraw. Umuulan. Bagyo o wala. Lasing yun. Ginawa na ngang tubig minsan yung Red Horse.”

“Ha?! Talaga?!”

Tawang-tawa si Jongdae sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

“Gulat na gulat ka ha.”

“Syempre! Sino bang hindi magugulat? Gawin ba namang tubig yung beer!”

“Oo, seryoso nga. Ganyan siya ka-lala... Kaya nagpapasalamat na ‘ko sa’yo in behalf sa atay niya.”

“Hahaha! You’re welcome, I guess? Grabe, ano? Ang lala ng dulot ng ex niya.”

“True.”

Natahimik silang dalawa at nakatingin lang sa mga sumasayaw.

“Kilala mo ba ex niya?”  
“Oo naman. Lagi namin siyang napapagkwentuhan noong nagmo-move on palang siya. Yung fresh pa mga nangyari.”  
“Ahh.”  
“Pero hindi ko na-meet.”  
“Ha? Bakit?”  
“Kasi nag-meet kami ni Yeong na break na sila.”  
“Pero bakit galit ka rin sa ex niya? To think kay Yeong lang yung side na alam mo?”

Tumingin si Jongdae sa kanya. Yung tingin na ‘seryoso-ka-ba-dyan-sa-sinasabi-mo’ look.

“Sa tingin mo, a person like Yeong deserves to be cheated on? After ilang taon na magkasama sila?”

Umiling si Baekhyun at nalungkot.

“O kitams. Hindi, diba? Sa konting panahon na nakasama mo siya, alam kong may ideya ka na kung gaano ka walang-hiya si Yeong.”  
“Hahaha! Hmm… medyo.”  
“At kung gaano man siya ka walang-hiya, ganoon din ka pure ng puso niya. Kaya hindi ko gets kung anong nakain ng ex niyang buang para gawin yun sa kanya.”

“Galit na galit ka ah.”  
“Totoo naman din. Galit talaga ako kay Doy.”

“Doy?”  
“Yung ex niya.”  
“Ahh.”

“Huwag na nga natin pag-usapan! Naiirita lang ako. Andito tayo para mag-chill, mag-enjoy!”

Tumango at ngumiti si Baekhyun.

Doy. Sounds like his nickname.

Napaisip si Baekhyun na baka may recall lang si Chanyeol sa pangalan niya at ng ex niya kaya siya ganyan...

“Koy, sabihin mo yung totoo, kelan ang uwi mo?”

Nagulat siya sa tanong ni Jongdae.

“Uhh… sa totoo lang, Jade, hindi ko rin alam.”  
“Gusto ko lang naman makasigurado para alam ko rin kung kelan ko ihahanda ang sarili ko para sa Yeong Moving on 2.0”  
“Anong Yeong Moving On 2.0?”  
“Syempre, magmo-move on sa’yo.”  
“Sa akin?”  
“Suuuus! Kunwari ka pa!” Umirap si Jongdae.

“Alam ko namang gets mo na ako. Oo, Bengkoy, yung bestfriend ko may gusto sa’yo, gusto kang jowain, gusto kang maging nobyo, gusto kang maging partner at kung anek-anek pa. Hindi niya pa ba sinabi sa’yo na ano-”  
  


Hindi na naituloy ni Jongdae dahil dumating na ang dalawa. Nilapag ni Chanyeol ang dalawang baso ng Tuba de Cacao at sumunod naman si Jongin na may bitbit ng baso - bawas na at nakakalahati na.

“O, akala ko ba tatlo lang tayong iinom?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang kinukuha ang baso niya.

“Ay, akin po ito.” Ngumisi si Jongin at inilapit sa kanya ang dalawang baso.

“Hoy, tuhod! Mag dahan-dahan ka sa pag-inom ah. Lagot kami kay Tita Tess kung wasak ka na namang uuwi.”

Inakbayan ni Jongin si Jongdae at ngumiti.

“Papay naman… Minsan na nga lang tayo lumabas at mag-enjoy, diba?”

“Ang bigat mo kasing kargahin kapag lasing ka! Tseh!” Inalis ni Jongdae ang pagka-akbay ni Jongin.

Sumimangot na ito na parang bata.

“Hay nako. Para ka talagang si JR! Oo na, basta huwag yung sobrang lasing na gumagapang ka na ah.”

Lumiwanag ang mukha ni Jongin na parang batang pinayagang maglaro sa labas.

“Promise po. O, cheers na!” Itinaas niya ang baso at humarap sa dalawa.

Bago uminom si Baekhyun, inamoy niya muna ang baso.

Napangiwi ang mukha at natawa ng bahagya si Chanyeol sa reaksyon niya.

“Ganito ba talaga ang amoy nito? Parang panis na Chuckie?” Pasigaw niyang tanong sa kanilang tatlo.

“Nakainom ka na ng panis na Chuckie?!” Sabay na tanong ng tatlo.

“Hahaha! Wala! Pero alam mo yung panis na chocolate drink? Ganito eh.”

“Ahh. Oo. Pero kapag natikman mo, hindi mo na maiisip. Sige na, try mo.” Tinulak ni Chanyeol sa bibig ni Baekhyun ang hawak niyang baso.

Baekhyun took a sip habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol. 

“Anong masasabi mo?”

Lumunok si Baekhyun at medyo pumikit.

“Okay naman.”

“Gusto mo ba yung lasa?”

“Hmmm…”

Uminom pa ng konti si Baekhyun.

“So…”

“Masarap naman siya.”

“Sana all, masarap.” Bulong ni Chanyeol habang umiinom.

Natawa si Jongdae.

“Baliw ka, Yeong.”

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanilang dalawa na parang nacu-curious sa pinapag-usapan nila.

“Hmm?”

“Walaaaa. Masarap, diba?”

“Hmm… Makakasanayan mo yung lasa. Okay naman.”

Tumango si Chanyeol. 

  
  


Humarap silang apat sa sayawan at kanya-kanyang buntong-hininga.

“Naghahanap ka na ng bikini babes, ‘no?” Pabulong niyang tanong kay Chanyeol.

Sumilip si Chanyeol sa balikat niya at umirap sa kanya.

“Bikini babes ka dyan. Baekhyun babes lang gusto ko.”

Natawa ng bahagya si Baekhyun at uminom.

“Easy lang sa inom, boss, baka mahilo ka na agad.”

Tumango lang si Baekhyun at nilapag ang baso sa mesa.

Habang busy sila sa kakanood sa mga sumasayaw, may lumapit na mga lalakeng naka-polong navy blue at itim na pantalon. Apat silang ganoon ang suot.

“Uy, Kuya Noel! Kumusta po?” Binati ni Chanyeol yung isa at tumango naman ang iba sa kanya at pumwesto sa gilid ng mesa kung san sila nakatayo.

“Okay lang naman, Yeong.”

They shook hands at bumati rin siya kina Jongdae at Jongin. 

Napansin ni Baekhyun na napaka-reserved at seryoso ng mukha ni Kuya Noel pati na rin ng mga kasama niya. Tipid kung sumagot at halatang ayaw na makipag-usap.

“Sino yan?”

“Si Kuya Noel, body guard ni Mayor.”

“Ahh. So andito lang siya malapit sa ‘tin?”

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa harap nila, hinahanap ang Mayor na tinutukoy ni Chanyeol.

“Oo, ayun o. Kausap yung DJ.”

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa stage at nakitang may kausap yung nagmi-mix ng mga kanta.

Hindi nga halatang Mayor ang mayor nila. Mukhang bata pa.

“Ilang taon na ‘yan?”

“34.”

“Ahh. Bata pa nga. May asawa?”

“Wala ata. Hindi ko sure.”

“Ahh.” Hindi na nagtanong si Baekhyun at uminom nalang.

Hindi niya naman sadya pero nagkasalubong ang tingin nila ng Mayor. Umiwas siya kaagad ng tingin dahil ayaw niyang magkaroon ng reason na mag-usap sila. Nahihiya siya, at the same time, wala siya sa mood makipagkilala sa iba - lalo na sa Mayor.

Nagpanggap siyang hindi naulit ang pagsasalubong ng mata nila at tumingin nalang sa mga taong sumasayaw.

“Ilang term na ba siyang Mayor dito?”

“Isa pa lang. Yung Papa niya yung dating Mayor tapos pinasa na sa kanya.”

“Oh. Okay. Political dynasty ba?”

“Hindi naman sa ganoon. Pangalawa pa lang siya.”

“Ahh.” Uminom ulit si Baekhyun at humarap ng tuluyan kay Chanyeol. Medyo naiilang na kasi siya bilang ilang beses na nagkasalubong ang tinginan nila ni Mayor.

“Mukhang interesado ka ah. Type mo, Koy?”

“Nagtatanong lang, interesado agad? Hindi ba pwedeng gusto lang kitang makausap?”

Hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol na kiligin kaya tinago niya ang ngiti gamit ang pag-inom. 

Humarap din siya kay Baekhyun, ipinatong ang siko sa mesa habang hawak pa rin ang baso niya.

Magkaharap na silang dalawa.

“Talaga? Sige, anong gusto mong pag-usapan?”

“Hmm…” Kunwaring nag-iisip si Baekhyun pero ang totoo, wala naman talaga siyang naiisip na pag-usapan nila. Gusto lang niyang iwasan ang titig ng Mayor.

Yes, napapansin niyang nakatitig na nga sa kanya.

Tumalikod siya sa stage at inubos niya ang laman ng baso.

“Gusto mo pa? Ako na kukuha.”

“Sasama ako.”

“Huwag na, baka mahilo ka pa.”

“Please?”

Chanyeol sighed. Wala nga talaga siyang magagawa kapag nag-please na si Baekhyun.

“Sige, basta huwag kang bibitiw sa hawak at huwag kang lalayo.”

“Hindi nga bibitiw, syempre, ‘di talaga lalayo.”

“Gusto mo bang sumama o hindi?!”

“Gusto!”

“Gusto mo ba ako hindi?”

“Gusto!”

Natawa si Jongdae sa narinig at nagulat si Baekhyun.

“Hahaha! Huli! Isa pa nga!”

Umirap si Baekhyun at kinuha ang baso niya sabay alis.

“Gago ka rin talaga, Yeong. Sundan mo na baka mawala.” Ngumuso si Jongdae sa direksyon ni Baekhyun.

Tumatawa si Chanyeol habang sinusundan si Baekhyun.

Tumalikod si Baekhyun at tumingala.

“San ba kukuha ng refill?”

“Dun.”

“Sa tingin mo nakikita ko ang nakikita mo? Sa tangkad mong ‘yan?!”

“Hahaha! Sungit! Kargahin kita, boss, gusto mo?”

“Kapag ako nairita, uuwi talaga ako.”

“Ay sus ang Bengkoy ko, hindi na mabiro. Sige na. Direcho ka tapos kaliwa.”

Umalis si Baekhyun at nagmadaling maglakad, as if hindi siya nahihilo sa paiba-ibang kulay ng ilaw at sa siksikan ng tao. Yung tugtog parang naging mas malakas at mas dumami ang taong sumasayaw.

Agad namang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at hinila siya.

“Dahan-dahan naman!”

“Sorry. Dito ka.”

Hinila siya ni Chanyeol para mauna siya at si Chanyeol naman, nakasunod lang sa kanya. Sa laki ng katawan ni Chanyeol, halos malunod na si Baekhyun sa braso nito.

“Ayos to ah. Parang may personal bodyguard ako. Literal na “body” guard dahil andyan ka sa likod ko.”

“Syempre. Dapat walang makahawak sa’yo. Kahit langaw, bawal.”

“Hahaha! Sira ka talaga.”

Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol at ginawan siya ng harang gamit ang mga braso nito.

“Uy, okay lang kahit huwag na.”

“Baka kasi may bumangga sa’yo.”

“Para kang tanga dyan, para kang may yayakapin.”

“Oo, ikaw.”

Siniko siya ni Baekhyun at nagkunwaring nasaktan pero tumawa rin.

Dahan-dahan silang sumiksik sa mga sumasayaw papunta sa gitna ng court.

“Direcho ka lang.”

Narinig niya si Chanyeol na bininibigyan siya ng direksyon. Ang lala ng siksikan pero alam niyang hindi siya dapat matakot kasi nasa likod niya at binabantayan siya ni Chanyeol.

“Aray!”  
“Sorry, sorry!”

Naaapakan ang paa niya at umirap siya. Hindi niya mapigilang mairita.

“Bakit ba kasi dito tayo dumaan, Yeong?”  
  


Nagpatuloy siya sa pakikipagsiksikan. Nadadala na siya sa sayaw ng iba at sa galaw ng mga tao.

Paboritong kanta ata ito ng mga taga Santa Peregrina kasi kanya-kanyang hiyaw at galaw na sila.

Lumingon siya pero hindi niya na makita si Chanyeol. 

He tried to crane his neck up pero hindi na nakasunod si Chanyeol sa kanya.

Nasa kalagitnaan na kasi siya ng dance floor – siksikan ang mga tao, halos nagkakayakapan na. Madilim, mausok, paiba-iba ang ilaw. Hindi na nagkakarinigan. Pakiramdam niya hinahabol niya na ang paghinga at lumalabo na ang paningin.

Isa.

Dalawa.

Tatlo.

Paliit ng paliit ang nakikita niya.

“Hey!”

Nararamdaman niyang may brasong sumalo sa kanya.

Buti nalang at hindi siya tuluyang hinimatay.

“O, steady lang. Dito tayo. Halika.”

Hinang-hina siya at nanlalamig ang katawan kaya nagpadala nalang siya sa hila ng sumalo sa kanya.

Nang medyo maliwanag na ang ilaw, nakita niyang si Mayor pala ang humihila sa kanya.

“Okay na po ako dito.” Hinahanap niya si Yeong.

“Huwag ka na mag po. Kahit Won nalang.”

“Won?”  
“Sorry, I haven’t introduced myself pa pala. I’m Siwon. Siwon Choi, Mayor ng Santa Peregrina.”

Ngumiti ito sa kanya at napansin agad ni Baekhyun na mukhang sponsored by Colgate dahil ang puti ng ngipin at ang ganda ng ngiti.

“Baekhyun.” Matipid niyang sagot habang patingin-tingin pa rin sa paligid.

“Nice to meet you, Baekhyun. Here.” 

He offered a handkerchief.

Tumugon lang siya ng ngiti at kinuha ito sabay pahid sa pawisan niyang noo at leeg. Pala-ngiti si Siwon at halos lahat ng dumadaan o di kaya nakakakita sa kanya, binabati siya.

Mayor nga talaga. May iilang kinakausap niya kahit di naman nagkakarinigan, patango-tango lang.

Tumingin si Siwon sa kanya.

“Sino ba hinahanap mo? May mga kasama ka ba?”  
“Meron. Hinahanap ko yung kasama ko, si Chanyeol.”  
“Ahh. Chanyeol Park? Si Yeong?”  
  
Tumango siya.

“Hmm. Wait.”

Nakita niyang kumuha ng walkie-talkie si Siwon at sinabi kung saan siya nakapwesto. May mga dumating agad na naka-navy blue na polo at itim na pantalon. I guess, it’s safe to say na bodyguards niya ang mga iyon.

“Pakihanap si Yeong, kanina pa siya hinahanap ng kasama niya dito.”  
“Sige po, Sir.”

Umalis agad ang mga bodyguards niya.

“Ganon mo sila kabilis mautusan?”

Nagkibit-balikat lang ito sa kanya sabay ngiti na nakakasilaw.

Nagpalingon-lingon si Siwon at nakahanap ng upuan.

“Upo ka muna, Baekhyun.”

“Deh, okay lang.”

“Seriously, you need to sit down. I saw you kanina. You’re getting dizzy. Sige na.” Halos iniabot na ni Siwon sa kanya yung upuan.

Wala namang masama kung uupo siya, naisip ni Baekhyun.

He took the seat and sighed.

“Do you need water? Baka napasobra ka na sa Tuba de Cacao ah kaya nahilo ka na.”  
“No, I’m okay. Nahilo lang ako sa ilaw at sa sikip ng lugar kanina.”

“Sure? Pwede kong ipatigil yung pag-iba ng ilaw.”  
  


Natawa si Baekhyun at napangiti si Siwon.

“Grabe ka naman. Kaya mong ipatigil kasi nahihilo ako?”  
“Why not?” Siwon smirked.

Umirap lang siya at ibinaling ang tingin sa mga nagsasayawan. Napansin niyang malaki ang court kasi hindi niya makita si Jongdae at Jongin kung saan siya nakaupo ngayon.

Not too long, dumating ang bodyguards ni Siwon kasama si Chanyeol.

“Bakit? Anong meron?”

“Yeong!”

“Uy, Mayor!”  
  


They greeted each other as if matagal na silang magkakilala. Tumayo agad si Baekhyun.

“Andito ka lang pala, Koy. Kanina pa kita hinahanap.”  
“Nahilo si Baekhyun buti nalang nakita ko siya.”  
“Ganoon ba. Thanks, pre.”  
“Sus, no worries.”

Mas lumapit si Siwon kay Chanyeol at may binulong. Kahit madilim, halatang namumula ang tenga ni Chanyeol kaya na-curious si Baekhyun kung anong binulong ni Siwon sa kanya. 

“Just call me anytime, or visit my office. Andoon lang naman ako most of the time.”  
“Sure."

“I’ll go ahead na. Enjoy the rest of the night you two. Hi mo nalang ako kay Jongdae at Jongin.”

“Aalis ka na? Hindi ka pa nga ata umiinom eh.”  
“Pass na muna, Yeong. May ka-meeting ako bukas.”  
“Ahh. Sige, sige. Ingat, pre.”  
“Thanks! Kayo rin!”

Tumango lang si Chanyeol at ngumiti sa kanya - ngiti na sobrang tipid, hindi man lang ngumiti yung mata.

“Ingat po kayo Mayor. Thank you nga pala ulit. Yung panyo niyo, labhan ko na muna.”  
“Sige. Ingat ka, Baekhyun. You should rest after tonight, okay? It was nice meeting you, Sana magkita pa tayo ulit.”

Chanyeol cleared his throat and tumabi kay Baekhyun.

“Yes, we should. Isasauli ko pa yung panyo mo. Thank you ulit.”

Tumango si Siwon at ngumiti.

“Sige, bye.”

Umalis si Siwon at sumunod naman agad ang bodyguards niya.

Hinintay ni Chanyeol na maka-alis silang lahat bago ito huminga ng malalim at humarap sa kanya.

“Ang bait pala ng mayor niyo, noh? Anong sabi niya sa’yo?”  
“Bakit ka umalis sa tabi ko?” Seryoso ang mukha ni Chanyeol at nakapamewang.  
“Ha? Eh ikaw nga nawala bigla.”  
“Paanong nawala eh nakasunod lang ako sa’yo.”  
“Sa laki mong yan hindi mo ako nakitang nakalayo sa’yo? Ang dami-dami kayang tao.”  
“Diba sabi ko nga sa’yo huwag kang bumitiw sakin?!”  
“Paanong hindi ako bibitiw eh nahihirapan na ako sa pakikipagsiksikan dyan! At bakit ka ba galit?! Ako na nga yung muntikan ng mahimatay ako pa papagalitan mo?!”

“Sino bang nagsabing galit ako?!”  
“Ikaw tong naunang mag taas ng boses! Ewan ko sa’yo, Yeong.”

Umalis si Baekhyun at dumirecho sa refill station.

“Apat na baso, Kuya.”  
“Kaya niyo ho bang bitbitin lahat?”  
“Kaya naman. Sige na, apat.”

Kinuha niya ang apat na baso at dahan-dahang bumalik sa pwesto nila. Sa gilid siya ng court dumaan kaya medyo konti lang ang tao.

Alam niyang nakasunod si Chanyeol sa kanya kasi naririnig niya ang bati ng mga taong nadadaanan niya.

“Meron naman palang madaling daanan, gusto pang sumiksik sa gitna.” Pabulong niyang sisi kay Chanyeol.

Pagdating niya sa pwesto nila, nakasimangot niyang nilapag ang apat na baso at napabuntong-hininga.

“Apat? Para kanino ba yan?”  
“Akin. Lahat.”  
“Ha?! Okay ka lang ba, Koy?”  
“Tanong mo dyan sa bestfriend mo.”

Umirap si Baekhyun at inubos ang isang baso. Straight. Walang tigil.

Nagulat din si Chanyeol sa ginawa ni Baekhyun.

“Jade, kapag naubos ko na ‘to, pwede na ba akong umuwi?”  
“Wala munang uuwi.” Seryosong sabi ni Chanyeol habang inilalayo ang dalawang baso kay Baekhyun.

“Gusto ko ng umuwi.”

“Walang maghahatid sa’yo.”  
“Eh di uuwi ako mag-isa.”

“Delikado.”  
“Wala ka na don.”

Halatang naiinis na si Chanyeol at nakakunot na ang mga kilay.

  
Nagtinginan si Jongdae at Jongin.

Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang isang baso ng Tuba de Cacao sabay ininom.

“Huwag mong uubusin agad. Mahihilo ka niyan, wala ng sasalo sa’yo.”

“Anong pinagsasabi mo dyan.”

Inubos ni Baekhyun ang laman ng baso.

Naka-dalawa na siya at medyo may tama na nga.

“Umuwi na si Mayor, wala ng sasalo sa’yo.”  
“So what?”

Sobrang inis na talaga ni Chanyeol kaya tumitig siya kay Baekhyun, kinuha niya rin ang isang baso at inubos ito in one go.

Hindi rin naman nagpatinag si Baekhyun at uminom pa ng isang baso.

Halata sa mukha niya ang pait ng ininom niya kaya medyo napangiti si Chanyeol.

Pero mas nanguna ang inis kaya medyo inalog niya ang ulo para mag-seryoso ulit.

Nahalata na ng dalawa ang tensyon between Chanyeol and Baekhyun kaya kanya-kanya na sila mag-divert ng atmosphere.

“Ayaw niyo bang sumayaw? Ang ganda ng tugtugan o.” Sumasayaw si Jongin habang umiinom.

“Oo nga, sayaw tayo?” Dugtong ni Jongdae habang nakangiti at paindak-indak sa tugtog.

“Dito na muna ako, maraming tao eh.”

“Natural, nasa baylihan tayo, Koy.” Pang-asar ni Chanyeol.

“He!”

“Magkakasama naman tayong lahat, Koy. Taraaa.”

“Sige na, kayo na muna, Jade.”  
“Tara na, Kuya Bengkoooy!!!”

Sumasayaw-sayaw na si Jongin sa harap nilang tatlo.

“Kayo na muna, Jongin. Sige na, mukhang sayaw na sayaw ka na e.” Napangiti si Baekhyun kasi cute na cute si Jongin na sumasayaw. Ang swabe pa ng mga galaw, halatang mananayaw din talaga.

Hindi alam ni Jongdae pero napangiti siya sa inaasal ng dalawa. Parang mga batang nagtatampuhan. 

“Tara naaaa!” Hinila ni Jongin si Jongdae.

“Sige na Ni, sayaw na kayo. Sasamahan ko si Baekhyun dito.”

“Ha? Okay lang ako dito, Jade. Sige na, sumama ka na sa kanila.”

“Nahihiya ka bang sumayaw, Kuya Koy eh nakita ka na naming sumayaw. Mag-isa ka pa nga non eh. Diba, Kuya Yeong?” Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya.

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Chanyeol at hindi pa rin tumitingin sa kanya.

“Koy, tara na nga. I-experience mo naman yung sayawan. Andito tayo para mag-enjoy, diba? Tara na, kahit sandali lang. After, magpapasundo na ako kay Kuya Noy para mauna na tayo.” Kinausap siya ni Jongdae ng masinsinan.

Tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol sa narinig.

“Akala ko ba hindi mo kami hahayaan ni Jongin na malasing, pre?”  
“Bahala na kayo, malaki na kayo! Ano, Koy? Tara!”

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at tumungga.

“Sige. Tara.”

“Tara!”  
“Hep! Di ka sasama sa amin! Sumama ka kay Jongin kung gusto mong sumayaw.”

Hinila ni Jongdae si Baekhyun papunta sa gitna. Tumingin naman si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol sabay belat.

Walang nagawa si Chanyeol kung hindi mapabuntong-hininga.

“Tara na, Kuya Yeong!”

Hinila siya ni Jongin papunta sa gitna pero medyo malayo kung saan nakapwesto si Jongdae at Baekhyun.

Nagpadala siya sa paghila ni Jongin pero ang tingin niya ay hindi nawalay kay Baekhyun.

“Kuya, dito tayo!”

Sinasabayan niya sa pag galaw si Jongin pero left and right lang ang steps na ginagawa niya.

*

Kahit hindi man pinapahalata ni Baekhyun, napapatingin siya sa gawi kung saan si Chanyeol at Jongin.

“Kung mag-inisan kayo ni Chanyeol parang kayo ah.”

“Ano?”  
“Walaaa. Sayaw ka lang dyan, sus. Mag-enjoy ka!” Kinuha ni Jongdae ang kanang kamay niya at inikot siya.

They danced to the song. Yung kahit hindi serysosong steps basta nakakasabay sa tugtog.

Tumalon-talon pa nga sila sabay taas ng dalawang kamay at sigaw.

“O diba, masaya?”

Tumango si Baekhyun.

“Ganito pala feeling! Hahaha! Ang saya!”

Tumatalon-talon silang dalawa ni Jongdae sabay tawanan.

“Ang galing ng DJ, no? Alam niya paano pasayawin yung mga tao.”

“Tingnan mo si Jongin o.” Ngumuso si Jongdae sa direksyon ng dalawa.

Nakita nilang sumasayaw na si Jongin na para bang wala ng pake sa mga nakatingin sa kanya.

“Hindi ko alam kung matatawa o mamamangha ako sa galaw niya.”  
“Matuwa ka nalang na hindi nahihiya yan. Epekto na siguro ng TDC.”  
“TDC?”  
“Tuba de Cacao!”  
“Ahh! Oo! Parang sakin na rin. Hindi naman ako usually ganito ka hyper, baka may tama na rin ako. Hahaha!”

Medyo huminahon na ang pag-galaw nilang dalawa ni Jongdae at nakatingin lang sa direksyon nila Chanyeol.

“Ayan naaa. Nagsisimula na.”

“Ha? Ang alin?”

“Tingnan mo.”

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa dalawa.

*

Sumasayaw si Jongin habang halos nakatayo nalang si Chanyeol sa gilid niya.

“Kuya Yeong, sayaw ka naman!”  
“Sige, okay lang.”  
  


Right and left pa rin ginagawa ni Chanyeol at pa minsan na ngiti.

Tumigil si Jongin at sinabayan na siya sa pa cute-cute niyang galawan.

“May problema ba?”  
“Naiisip ko lang kasi si Baekhyun.”  
“Bakit? Andyan lang naman siya o.”  
“Oo nga, pero… basta.”  
“Ahh okay. In love ka kasi Kuya kaya ganyan.”  
  


Natawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Jongin at tiningnan ito.

“Hi!”

Napatingin silang dalawa sa likod.

“Hello!” Ngumiti si Jongin sabay sayaw-sayaw. 

“Bago ka rito?”  
“Ha? Ako?”

Tumango ang kausap nila.

  
“Hindi ah. Taga-dito rin kami.”  
“Ahh. Anong pangalan mo?”

“Jongin! Pero Nini palayaw ko. Ikaw?”  
“Al.”

Sumasayaw silang dalawa at medyo dumistansya si Chanyeol pero naririnig niya pa rin ang usapan nila.

“Nice to meet you, Al!” Ngumiti si Jongin sa kausap niya.

Tumango lang si Chanyeol, parang sinasabing, “sige, tuloy mo lang yan.”

“Nice to meet you, too! Kayo lang ba?”  
“Hindi, may mga kasama ako.”

“Ahh.”

“Ikaw?”  
“Meron din pero hindi ko na sila mahanap.”

“Ahh okay.”

Sumasayaw-sayaw lang sila at natawa si Chanyeol kasi napaka-torpe talaga ni Jongin.

“Yayain mo kumuha ng inumin.” Bulong niya kay Jongin.

“Ano yun, Kuya?”  
“Sabi ko, yayain mo kumuha ng inumin.”

“Ahh. Sige, sige.”  
  
Humarap si Jongin kay Al at ngumiti.

“Al, gusto mo ba munang magpahangin?”

Nagulat si Chanyeol sa narinig at natawa.

“Bakit tumatawa kaibigan mo?”  
“Hindi ko alam. Ano? Tara?”  
  


Tumingin si Al sa kanilang dalawa na parang nagtataka.

“Sorry pero aalis na pala ako. Sige.”

Umalis nalang bigla yung kausap nilang babae at nagtaka si Jongin. Napa-pout siyang humarap kay Chanyeol.

“O? Anong nangyari bakit umalis?”  
“Hindi ko rin alam! Sinabi ko lang naman kung gusto niyang magpahangin. Diba yan sabi mo?”

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Bingi na nga bigo pa! Ano ba, Nini! Sabi ko, yayain mong kumuha ng inumin! Paanong di matatakot yun eh niyaya mong magpahangin! Masyado ka atang advance!”  
  


Napakamot nalang ng ulo si Jongin at nalungkot.

“Balik nalang tayo kina Kuya Jade.”  
“Ayoko baka galit pa si Baekhyun sakin.”  
“Eh di suyuin mo!”  
“Sus.”

“Sige ka, baka umuwi na nga ‘yon.”

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa dalawa at nakita niyang tuwang-tuwa pa ang mga ito kakasayaw.

“Mukhang natutuwa pa. Baka masira ko lang yung mood.”

“Ano ba naman yan, Kuya Yeong bakit ang torpe mo pagdating kay Kuya Bengkoy!”  
“Ano ba naman yan, Jongin, bakit ang bingi mo?”

Tumawa si Chanyeol ng malakas at napalingon ang katabi nilang magkakaibigan na babae.

“Uy, sorry. Napalakas ata tawa ko.”  
“Okay lang, Yeong.”

Ngumiting pang-landi yung babae at tumango lang si Chanyeol.

"Kanina ka pa namin hinahanap ah. Kakarating niyo lang?"

"Hindi, kanina pa."

"Ahh. Tara! inom tayo."

"Sorry, pass muna."

"Grabe naman to. Ikaw? Aayaw? Sige naaa. Eto naman si Yeong."

"Hehe. Sorry ah. May mga kasama kasi kami."

"Isama mo narin! May sasakyan naman kami."

"Pass talaga muna. Sorry."

"May ipapakilala pa naman sana kami sa'yo. May crush yun sa'yo."

"Huwag niyo na tangkain, girls. May gusto na si Kuya Yeong."

Umiwas na agad si Chanyeol sa usapan kasi alam niyang nakatingin si Baekhyun.

*

“Nahihilo na ako, Jade. Uwi na tayo?”

“Sure? Ayaw mo bang tapusin nalang yung baylihan? Matatapos na rin naman ‘to.”

Lumingon si Baekhyun kina Chanyeol at naramdaman niyang mas lalong bumigat ang ulo niya sa nakita.

“Di na. Okay na ako.”

Tumingin din si Jongdae sa dalawa.

“Nagseselos ka ba kasi may kausap si Chanyeol?”  
“Ha? Anong nagseselos??? Wala ah. Gusto ko na umuwi talaga.”  
“Weh? Mukhang di mo gusto yung nakita mo eh. Tara, samahan nalang kitang uminom.”  
  


Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at tinatansya ang pagkahilo niya. Hindi pa naman malabo si Jongdae sa paningin niya kaya pumayag siya.

Naglakad sila papunta sa refill station at sinundan sila ni Chanyeol.

“Bengkoy… sorry na.”

“Huwag kang lumingon, Jade. Hayaan mo yan.”  
  


“Uy! Baekhyun! Sorry na nga, diba? Pansinin mo na ako!”

Hindi niya talaga pinapansin, yung tipong hindi niya kunwari kilala ang tumatawag sa kanya.

“Baekhyuuuunnnn. Hoyyy…”

“Koy, mukhang lasing na rin si Chanyeol. Pansinin mo na kaya? Baka magwala yan.”

“Hayaan mo. Diba sabi mo, malaki na sila?”

Dumating sila sa refill station at naabutan sila ni Chanyeol at Jongin.

“Hindi mo ba talaga ako papansinin? Sorry na kasi! Sorry na, boss. Suko na ako. Sorry na.”

Humarap si Baekhyun sa kanya at nagpigil ng ngiti. 

“Lasing na ba yan, Ni?”  
“Parang po. Bigla nalang umalis eh.”  
“Bakit ka ba umalis don? Diba may mga kausap ka?”

Chanyeol stomped his feet na parang bata.

“Ayoko sila. Gusto ko ikaw lang kausap ko. Ikaw lang, Baekhyun. Ikaw lang.”

Natawa si Jongdae - first time niyang makitang ganito si Chanyeol na lasing. Hindi nagwawala, hindi umiiyak. NAGPAPACUTE.

“Umuwi na nga tayo, lasing ka na.”

“Ayoko pa. Hindi pa kita naisasayaw.”  
“Paano mo ako masasayaw niyan kung lasing ka na?”  
“Sinong nagsabing lasing ako?” Tumayo siya ng maayos pero yung mukha niya halatang may tama na nga.

“Sige na, please? Sayaw tayo? Ikaw lang ang gusto kong kasayaw. Ikaw lang gusto ko, Baekhyun. Ikaw lang.”

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at napapangiti na.

“Paulit-ulit ka na, Yeong.”

“Kahit ulitin ko ng ulitin, Bengkoy. Baekhyun Byun. Ikaw lang kasi talaga.”

Mukhang malakas na nga ang tama ng taong ito. Siya rin naman, may nararamdaman na.

Iniabot ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya, parang pag-iimbita ng sayaw.

“Koy? Sayaw tayo. Kahit isa lang… please?”

Tiningnan niya lang ito.

Kung papayag siya, it would be his first dance.

Huminga siya ng malalim at pumikit saglit.

_*Lord, isang sign lang. Isa lang talaga. Alam mo na ‘yon.*_

He kept his eyes closed. He prayed and prayed for a sign.

He focused on his breathing...

Pagdilat niya, parang tumigil ang mundo at ang pagtibok ng puso niya.

Halos maiyak siya kasi para sa kanya, ang kanta na ang sign na hinihingi niya.

Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol na para bang silang dalawa nalang ang naiwan sa dance floor. Parang lahat ng liwanag, pumunta sa taong kaharap niya.

Sumenyas si Jongdae kay Jongin at iniwan na ang dalawa.

  
“Sige na, Koy! Isayaw mo na! Kayo na muna, balik lang kami don.”

Wala na siyang nasagot dahil nangingilabot pa rin siya sa kanta.   
  


“Pwede ba kitang maisayaw, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun pursed his lips and looked at him. Direcho sa mata. Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib.

“Kapag ba humindi ako, anong gagawin mo?”

“Hihintayin kitang pumayag.”

“Paano mo ako mapapapayag?” Nakangiti na siya.

“Sasayawan kita.”   
“Sige nga.” Tumaas ang isang kilay niya.

“Seryoso ka ba sa request mo na yan?”

“Sige.”

Nilagay ni Chanyeol ang dalawang kamay sa balikat ni Baekhyun at nagsimulang gumiling.

“Hahaha! Hoy! Hahaha! Tigil mo na! Oo na, oo na. Sasayaw na.”

“Hay salamat. Kasi hindi rin ako sumasayaw ng ganoon talaga. Tara.”

Hinila siya ni Chanyeol papunta sa gitna at agad na ipinatong ang dalawang kamay niya sa balikat nito.

“Mabilis yung kanta bakit ganito posisyon natin?”   
“Ayaw na kitang mawala. Baka mag-away ulit tayo. Ayaw kitang kaaway.”   
  


Napaka-perfect ng height nilang dalawa. Bahagyang nakatingala si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at nagpapang-abot ang mga mata nila.

Mga one foot ang pagitan nila pero para kay Chanyeol, sapat na yun para maging sobrang saya.

“Ang ganda ng kanta, diba?”   
  


Tumango si Baekhyun at halos maiyak na. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung gaano ka espesyal kay Baekhyun ang kanta na ‘yon. Kung gaano ka espesyal na maisayaw siya ng taong gusto niya sa kantang alam niyang gusto rin ng mahal niyang Nanay.

Sa biglaang pagtugtog pa lang ng kantang ‘yon, alam niyang boto ang Nanay niya kay Chanyeol.

Habang sumasayaw sila ng kahit step left, step right lang, sinasabayan ni Chanyeol ang kanta at napapangiti si Baekhyun.

Pinagbuhol niya ang mga daliri sa likod ng batok ni Chanyeol at payapa namang nakahawak si Chanyeol sa bewang niya.

It feels natural, walang hiyaan na nangyari, walang awkward air.

“Gusto mo ba ang kantang ‘to?”   
“Hmm?”   
“Wala.”   
“Ano nga?”   
“Tinatanong ko kung gusto mo ba ang kantang ‘to.”

“Ahh. Oo. Paborito ‘to ng Nanay ko.”

“Talaga?”

Tumango si Baekhyun at nginitian siya.

“Kahit medyo lasing ako, yung ngiti mo pa rin ang pinaka-magangdang ngiting nakita ko sa buong buhay ko.”   
“Sure ka bang medyo lasing lang? Parang lasing na lasing ka na eh.”

Pinisil ni Chanyeol ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun.

“Huwag ka nga masyadong magpa-cute, Koy… Baka ‘di ko na kayanin, sasabog yung puso ko.”

Natawa si Baekhyun at pinigil ang pagpisil ni Chanyeol sa pisngi niya. Binalik niya ang mga kamay nito sa mismong bewang niya.

“Sayaw nalang tayo.”

Tumango si Chanyeol at mas binilisan pa ang pagsayaw. Sinabayan naman siya ni Baekhyun.

Sa sandaling yun, sa bawat padyak ng mga paa, sa bawat galaw ng bawat parte ng katawan nila, naging sigurado ulit si Chanyeol na mahal niya nga si Baekhyun. Kahit kasi mukha siyang ewan kakasayaw sa tugtuging hindi naman nauuso sa panahon, pakiramdam niya, kumpleto siya at masayang-masaya.

“Ikot ka, boss.”   
  


Chanyeol took his hand and twirled him around.  And around.

“Tama na, tama na. Nahihilo ako lalo eh.” 

“Tapos na ba? Yun na yun?”   
Nagtaka rin si Chanyeol kaya napatingin siya sa relo niya.

“May 20 minutes pa.”   
“Bakit tumigil?”

Biglang nagsalita ang DJ at napatingin sila sa stage.

*Last set na po ito. Kaya kung sino man ang gustong may maisayaw dyan, yayain niyo na at malalim na ang gabi. Maraming salamat, Santa Peregrina!*

Biglang nag-iba ang kulay ng ilaw. Kahel at madilim na. Halatang panghuli na nga.   
  
Hindi na sila muling nag-usap at nagtinginan nalang.

“Ano? Sayaw pa tayo?” Bulong ni Chanyeol.

Nakaramdam ng konting pagkahiya si Baekhyun pero kilig na kilig siya. Tumango siya.

HInila siya ni Chanyeol ng mas malapitan… Magkadikit na at wala ng distansya sa pagitan.

Magkayakap.

Ang ulo niya ay payapang nakadikit sa dibdib ni Chanyeol at si Chanyeol naman, komportableng-komportableng nakayakap at nakapatong ang pisngi sa tuktok ng ulo niya.

Sumayaw lang ng sumayaw. Walang pake sa mga taong nakatingin o nakapaligid sa kanila.

Tinotoo nga ni Chanyeol na walang ibang makakahawak o makakabangga man lang kay Baekhyun. Halos gawin na kasing bakuran ni Chanyeol ang katawan niya na sa bawat may nagtatangkang tumabi, ipipihit niya ang katawan nila sa kung saan walang nakikialam.

Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun, silang dalawa lang ang tao sa mundo.

Pakiramdam ni Chanyeol, yakap niya ang buong mundo niya.

Rinig na rinig ni Baekhyun ang kabog ng dibdib ni Chanyeol at hindi niya mawari kung kinakabahan ba ito o masaya. 

"Masaya ka ba?" Pabulong niyang tanong. 

Sa lakas ng tugtog, sigurado siyang hindi ito naririnig ni Chanyeol. 

"Kasi ako, masaya ako. Masayang-masaya." 

Naramdaman niyang mas humigpit ang yakap ni Chanyeol sa kanya. 

Tumingala siya kay Chanyeol at tinitigan ito sa mata. 

Wala siyang masabi... para kasing nalulunod siya sa saya na nararamdaman at sa titig ni Chanyeol na makahulugan. 

"Masaya ako na ikaw ang kasayaw ko ngayon, na ikaw ang niyayakap ko, at ikaw ang kaharap ko. Simula ng dumating ka sa MIRALIHA, simula ng dumating ka sa buhay ko, naging mas masaya ako, Koy. Biglaan man ang mga sinasabi ko ngayon, o baka dala na rin ng konting tulak ng alkohol... gusto ko lang sabihin sa'yo na mas naging makabuluhan ang buhay ko ng makilala kita." 

Pause. Naiiyak siya. 

Parang hindi siya makahinga sa kilig at sa sobrang honest ng sinabi ni Chanyeol. 

Wala siyang natugon kaya niyakap niya nalang ulit si Chanyeol. 

Sumayaw lang sila ng sumayaw - mabagal, magaan, masarap sa pakiramdam. 

"Masaya rin ako na ikaw ang unang kasayaw ko."

"Una?"

"Hindi pa kasi ako naisasayaw buong buhay ko."

"Talaga?" 

Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol - si Chanyeol na halatang kinikiig. Nakangiti at kitang-kita ang biloy. 

"Hindi pa nga."

"Okay." 

Umirap siya at bumalik sa pagyakap kay Chanyeol. 

"Komportable ka sa yakap ah." Bulong ni Chanyeol.

"Parang ikaw, hindi? Sige, aalis nalang ako."

"Huwag... Huwag, please?" 

Tahimik na tawa lang ang tugon ni Baekhyun. 

"Koy?"

"Hmm?"

"Hehe."

"Ano?"

"Hehe."

"Ano nga? Parang sira."

"I'm crazy for you." 

Buti nalang hindi nakikita ni Chanyeol ang nagiging unang reaksyon niya. Namumula na ang pisngi, sure na at ang bibig niya halos mapunit na sa kakangiti. 

"He."

"I hope you know it's true. I'm crazy, crazy for you."

"Nang-aasar ka na naman."

"Hindi ah. Totoo yan. If you read my mind, I'm crazy for you."

"Hahaha! Gagi. Lyrics lang sinasabi mo eh."

"I never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new..."

"Hahaha! Baliw ka nga talaga."

"You'll feel it in my kiss..." 

Natigil silang dalawa sa pagsayaw at nagtinginan. 

"Psst! Bawal." 

Tinakpan agad ni Baekhyun ang bibig niya at bahagyang umatras. 

"Alam ko naman yan, Koy. Sana ramdam mo rin na mataas na mataas ang respeto ko sa'yo kaya hindi ko gagawin ng biglaan."

"Okay."

"Pero pwede ba dyan?" 

Ngumiti si Baekhyun at tumango. 

Hinila siya ulit ni Chanyeol papalit sa kanya at hinalikan... 

sa noo. 

He stayed there and Baekhyun felt so at peace, safe, secure. Totoong ramdam niya ang respeto sa isang halik na 'yon. 

"Ano ba naman 'to... Baliw na nga siguro ako sa'yo." 

Ang malalim na boses ni Chanyeol ay parang yumakap din sa kanya. 

Tumawa si Baekhyun pero yung kilig niya halos ikalunod niya na. Ang galing naman ng timing (at ng DJ) magbigay ng theme song. 

Para namang nasa ulap si Chanyeol kasi ramdam niya ang bawat paghinga at ngiti ni Baekhyun. 

Masaya talaga kapag napapangiti o napapasaya mo ang taong nagbibigay saya rin sa'yo. 

Kung pwede lang talaga huwag ng kumalas sa yakapan nila at huwag nang matapos ang mga kanta. 

They swayed to the new song and felt everything all at once - saya, excitement, kaba... kilig. 

Kapag nakita mo sila, aakalain mo talagang matagal ng mag-jowa sa lapit ng mga katawan at sa ngitian nilang mapapangiti ka na rin. 

Alam ni Chanyeol na maraming nakatingin sa kanila at alam niya ring hindi malabong mapag-usapan sila sa susunod na mga araw pero wala siyang pake doon. Susundin niya ang gusto ng puso niya at yun ang isayaw ang pinakamamahal niya. 

"Hindi ka ba naiilang, Koy?"

"Bakit naman? Sumasayaw lang naman tayo, Yeong."

"Na magkayakap?"

"Paano ba sumayaw na ganito ang tugtog? Isang dipa ang pagitan?"

"Hahaha! Sungit mo rin talaga, no?"

"Huwag mo na silang pansinin. Wala naman tayong ginagawang masama." 

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol at niyakap siya lalo sabay halik sa tuktok ng ulo ni Baekhyun. 

"San na kaya si Nini at Jade?"

"Hayaan mo yung dalawang yun. Baka may kasayaw na rin sila." 

Nagpalingon-lingon si Baekhyun at sinubukang hanapin ang dalawa. 

"Si Nini, may kasayaw na."

"Saan?"

"Ayun o." 

Lumingon si Chanyeol sa kaliwa at nakitang kasayaw na ni Jongin ang kausap niyang babae kanina. 

"Kasayaw niya yung kausap niya kanina... na niyaya niyang magpahangin."

"Ha? Pahangin agad?"

"Ayun na nga eh. Sabi ko yayain niyang kumuha ng inumin, nagulat nalang ako bakit iba yung sinabi." 

Natawa si Baekhyun. 

"Pero tingnan mo naman, kasayaw niya na at mukhang masaya naman silang dalawa."

"Eh si Jade, nakita mo na ba?"

"Hmm..." 

Hinanap nila si Jongdae at natawa ng makita itong nakatayo mag-isa sa sulok nila. 

"Hindi ba talaga yan sumasayaw o walang nag-aaya?"

"Ayaw niyang sumayaw kapag ganito na ang tugtugan."

"Bakit?"

"May naalala daw siya."

"Ano?"

"Hindi ano, sino."

"Sino?"

"Mama ni JR."

"Oh." 

Hindi na muling nagtanong si Baekhyun at mukhang sensitive topic. 

Iniba niya agad ang usapan. 

"Naalala ko bigla. Ano yung binulong ni Mayor sa'yo?" 

Tumingin si Chanyeol sa kanya at mukhang hindi interesadong magkwento. 

"Wala. Wala lang 'yun."

"Weh? Kita ko nga namula yung tenga mo eh. May sinabi ba siyang dirty?"

"Ha? Anong dirty? Wala nga. 'Di yun importante."

"Sure? Sabihin mo na kasi."

"Wag na nga."

"Please?" 

Ayan, talo ulit sa please. 

Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol at tumingin sa kanya. 

"Gusto mo ba talagang malaman?"

"Oo naman." 

Magkaharap na sila at sumasayaw pa rin. 

"Sabi niya... Cute ka raw."

"Oh? Sinabi niya 'yon?" Napangiti si Baekhyun.

"Oo nga. Ngayong sinabi ko na, ayaw mo naman maniwala."

"Ba't ka nagagalit?"

"Hindi ako galit. Ayoko lang yung sumunod na sinabi niya."

"Na?"

"I-reto daw kita sa kanya and he wants to get your number." 

He said it in a monotonous voice at halatang hindi talaga siya natutuwa. 

"Ahh. Kaya pala ang pula ng tenga mo. Akala ko nga kinilig ka sa sinabi eh. Galit ka pala. Pero in all fairness ha... gwapo si Siwon at mabait."

Namula ulit ang tenga ni Chanyeol. 

"Ano? Magpapaubaya na ba ako? Type mo ba? Ibibigay ko na ba number mo? Sabihin mo lang...." 

Napapangiti na si Baekhyun sa inaasal ni Chanyeol. Parang malaking bata talaga. 

"Hindi. Huwag. Sinabi ko lang naman yung nakita ko kanina. Gwapo siya, maganda ang ngiti, palakaibigan, mabait. Yun lang naman."

"Eh di wow. Don ka na sa kanya kung gusto mo." Nakakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol at umirap sa kanya sabay iwas ng tingin.

"Hahaha! Grabe naman to. Nagseselos ka ba? Sinabi ko lang naman na gwapo at mabait."

"Gwapo rin naman ako at mabait ah bakit 'di mo sinasabi sakin?!" 

Hindi na mapigil ni Baekhyun na panggigilan si Chanyeol. He cupped his face and squeezed it. 

"Gwapo ka at mabait." 

Nagpipigil na ng ngiti si Chanyeol. 

"...Isa pa para maniwala ako."

"Hindi ko na uulitin. Isa lang." 

Chanyeol pouted. 

"Sige na."

"Namimilit pala?" 

Baekhyun squished his face and hugged him. 

"Tatampo ako."

"Eh di magtampo ka. Yayakapin kita hanggang mawala tampo mo."

"Talaga? Sige, hanggang bukas na itong tampo ko."

"Hahaha! Ewan ko sa'yo, Yeong."

"Pero seryoso, kung type mo talaga si Siwon, sabihin mo lang sakin."

"Anong gagawin mo?"

"Ipapakilala kita ng maayos sa kanya kahit... kahit masakit."

"Hahaha! Ang OA naman neto. Hindi ko nga type si Siwon."

"Ako? Type mo ba ako?"

"Bakit ko naman sasabihin sa'yo?" 

Napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol at nairita bigla. 

"Hahaha! Huwag mo na nga kasi isipin masyado si Siwon. Ikaw ata may gusto sa kanya eh."

"Ikaw nga gusto ko. Kakainis naman to o." 

Napalakas ata ang pagkasabi niya kasi napalingon ang katabi nilang sumasayaw. Nginitian lang ito ni Baekhyun at medyo hinila niya si Chanyeol papalayo. 

"Yeong, may tanong ako."

"Ano 'yun, boss?"

"Sino si Doy?" 

Nagulat si Chanyeol sa tanong at natigil sa pagsayaw. 

"Tagal ko ng 'di naririnig ang pangalan niya. Sorry, nabigla lang ako." 

Nagpatuloy siya sa pagsayaw. 

"Kung gusto mong tumigil na, pwede naman tayong magpahinga na."

"Hindi, sayaw lang tayo. Susulitin natin ang gabi." 

Tumango si Baekhyun at nilagay ang mga braso sa balikat ni Chanyeol sabay buhol ng mga daliri sa may batok nito. 

"So... sino si Doy?"

"Ex ko."

"Ahh. Si six years?"

"Oo, si six years."

"Ahh."

"Bakit mo natanong bigla? At bakit alam mo pangalan niya?"

"Jade."

"Napag-usapan niyo?"

"Oo."

"Bakit?"

"Wala, napag-usapan lang namin."

"Kasi?"

"Wala."

"Bakit niyo pa pag-uusapan 'yon. Hindi na siya mahalaga." 

Tumango lang si Baekhyun. 

"Past is past na sana, Koy. Huwag na natin pag-usapan."

"Sige."

"Pero kung may gusto ka pang itanong, sasagutin ko naman."

"Wala naman... as of now."

"Okay. Pero kapag meron kang gustong itanong, tanong mo lang." 

Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa batok niya at inilapat ito sa bewang niya para magkayakap ulit sila. 

"Nae-enjoy mo na ba ang baylihan?"

"Oo. Save for the time na muntik na ako himatayin. Masaya."

"Sabi sa'yo, masaya, diba?"

"Nakaka-uhaw nga lang. Hehe."

“Ha? Gusto mo pang uminom?!”

“Ng tubig, oo.”

Pinisil ni Chanyeol ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun. 

“Cute cute mo talaga, Koy. Tara, kuha muna tayo ng tubig." 

Habang papunta na sila sa bilihan ng tubig, nagsalita ulit ang DJ. 

*Huling kanta na, huling hirit. Sulitin na ang yakapan, ang bulungan, ang dilim. Muli, maraming salamat sa inyong lahat.* 

Natawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng DJ at napatingin kay Chanyeol. 

"Ano?"

"Wala. Napangiti lang ako sa tugtog."

"Ang sexy, diba?" 

Chanyeol wiggled his brows sabay abot ng nakabukas ng bote ng tubig. Naubos nila agad, halatang nauhaw sa sayaw at sa pag-inom ng alak. 

"Yeong?"

"Hmm?" Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang bibig.

"Halika... may idea ako." 

Hinila siya ni Baekhyun at naglakad ito ng mabilis na mabilis. 

"Uy, Bengkoy! San tayo pupunta? Huwag naman yung biglaan... baka nadadala ka lang sa tugtog... Huy! Bengkoy, wala akong dalang con-" 

Dumating sila sa harap ni Jongdae. 

"Ano yung sinasabi mo, Yeong?" Tanong ni Bengkoy habang medyo hingal pa.

"Wala... Wala."

"Bakit kayo nandito? Huling kanta na o, sulitin niyo na. Ang saya-saya niyo pa naman panoorin."

"Oo nga, Koy, tara na. Last song na." 

Tumingin si Baekhyun kay Jongdae. 

"Jade, pwede ka ba naming isayaw?"

"Ha?" Sabay na nagulat si Jongdae at Chanyeol.

"Seryoso ako, isasayaw ka namin ni Chanyeol."

"Bakit?" Napahawak sa dibdib si Jongdae sa gulat.

"Bakit hindi? Tara! Yeong?" 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at umakbay na kay Jongdae. 

"Oo nga. Tara, pre. Sayaw tayo." 

Pumunta silang tatlo sa gitna at kahit napaka-romantiko ng tugtog, naiiyak si Jongdae sa ginawa ni Baekhyun. 

"Thanks, Koy."

"Kahit 'di mo sabihin, gets kita, Jade." 

Niyakap siya ni Jongdae at niyakap niya ito pabalik. 

"Swerte ni Yeong sa'yo, Koy."

"Mas maswerte ako sa kanya." 

Napangiti si Baekhyun at naramdaman nalang ang pagyakap din ni Chanyeol sa kanilang dalawa. 

Masaya silang sumasayaw, nagpapabibo pa si Chanyeol at gumiling-giling kahit di naman bagay sa kanta. Tawa naman ng tawa si Jongdae at Baekhyun. 

"Dancerous ka pala Yeong ha."

"Hindi halata, diba?" 

Napatakip nalang ng bibig si Baekhyun dahil natatawa talaga siya sa kengkoy na galaw ni Chanyeol. 

Bago pa man matapos ang tugtog, nagpahinga na silang tatlo at hinintay nalang si Jongin na lumapit sa kanila. 

"Kelan yung susunod na baylihan?"

"Isang beses lang sa isang taon yung baylihan, Koy. Bakit mo natanong?"

"Wala naman. Masaya kasi. Parang ang tagal na since tumawa ako ng ganito at sumayaw ng ganito ka tagal." 

Nagtinginan si Chanyeol at Jongdae at kumindat si Jongdae. 

"Buti naman na-enjoy mo. At least may makukwento ka sa kuya o bestfriend mo pag-uwi mo, diba?" 

Chanyeol immediately cleared his throat. Parang nasamid sa laway niya. 

"Pre, pasundo na tayo? Tapos na rin naman."

"Ay, change topic? Pero sige. Labas lang ako, tawagan ko si Kuya Noy. Kayo ng bahalang sumenyas kay Jongin ah."

"Sige." 

Umalis si Jongdae at naiwan silang dalawa na nakatayo. 

"Bakit ayaw mong pag-usapan ang pag-alis ko?" 

Lumapit si Chanyeol at inakbayan siya. 

"Huwag na muna natin sirain yung gabi, Koy. Ayoko isipin na aalis ka rin. Enjoy muna natin ang ngayon ha? Okay lang ba?" 

Rinig niya sa tono ng boses ni Chanyeol na nalulungkot ito kaya nalungkot na rin siya. 

"Sige. Huwag na muna."

"Pero malayo pa yun, diba?"

"Hindi ko rin alam." 

Tumango si Chanyeol sabay huminga ng malalim. 

Hinalikan niya ulit sa gilid ng ulo si Baekhyun. 

"Huwag naman sana soon." 

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun. 

Lumapit na si Jongin at malaki ang ngiti. 

"O, san na ang kasayaw mo?"

"Umuwi na. Dumating na yung mga kasama niya kasi."

"Ang laki ng ngiti mo ah."

"Nakita ko kasing hinalikan mo si Kuya Bengkoy. Congrats, Kuya! Hindi ka na torpe!" 

Tinaas ni Chanyeol ang kamao at nagkunwaring susuntukin si Jongin. 

"Gago kang bata ka ah."

"Hahaha! Masaya nga ako para sa'yo, Kuya Yeong eh."

"Tara na nga, nasa labas na si Jongdae, baka andoon na rin si Kuya Noy."

"Daan muna tayo sa bar, baka may Tuba de Cacao pa."

"Hindi ka pa ba nasusuka sa dami ng nainom mo?"

"Wala, naipawis ko na kakasayaw. Gusto ko lang din umuwing medyo may tama." 

Ngumisi si Jongin at wala na silang magawa kung hindi samahan ito.

"Akala ko ba nakasayaw mo na yung nakilala mo bakit di kayo magkasama ngayon?"

"Hindi pala talaga siya taga-rito sa 'tin. Uuwi rin siya ng Maynila bukas kaya nagpaalam nalang ako. At least may nakilala ako ngayong gabi." Uminom siya mula sa plastic cup at tinaas ang dalawang kilay.

"Ahh. So aalis din pala." 

Tumingin si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. 

"Pero baka bumalik. 'Di ko sure."

"Sana nga kung umalis, babalik din." 

Si Baekhyun naman ang napa-buntong hininga. 

Tapos na ang set at unti-unti ng lumalabas ang mga tao.

"Kuya, isang baso nga rin sakin."

"Iinom ka pa?"

"Minsan lang tayo uminom ng ganito. Sabi mo nga, diba, sulitin na?"

"Okay, sige, isa na rin sakin." 

"Final na ba yan? Magsasara na kami."

"Opo." Ngumiti si Baekhyun.

Bitbit ang mga baso nila, lumabas sila ng gym at pinuntahan si Jongdae. 

"Pre! Si Kuya Noy?"

"Malapit na raw." 

Nakatingin si Jongdae sa mga bitbit nilang baso. 

"Hindi pa rin kayo tapos?!"

"Baon lang, Kuya Jade." Ngumiti si Jongin sabay higop (na parang kape) ng Tuba de Cacao.

"Hay nako. Matulog na kayo agad pag-uwi natin." 

Bumusina na si Kuya Noy at kumaway si Jongdae para lumapit ito sa kanila.


End file.
